Len's Bloody Spices
by Elpiji
Summary: Kagamine Len, manusia sampah yang kebetulan punya banyak uang. Hatsune Miku, pelacur yang ia pungut dari penangkaran wanita tunasusila. Lalu pembunuhan berantai misterius yang memakan korban di tiap hari berawalan huruf S. Len yang tadinya cuma seorang anonim yang aktif membahas pembunuhan berantai ini, kini justru terlibat di dalamnya. Dengan cara yang tak ia duga.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton  
** (tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini)

 **Peringatan:**

Chara death(s), karakter-karakter (mungkin) favoritmu dijadikan pelacur (gak maksud _bash,_ serius), _bitchy!_ Miku (jadi jangan baca kalau enggak mau imej suci idolamu rusak), alur cepat, misteri kurang asik (?), _gore_ apa adanya (?), 1st POV.

Dan walau judulnya memuat kata _Spice,_ satu-satunya hubungan fanfik ini dengan lagu itu cuma Len adalah pemuda nakal yang demen gonta-ganti temen tidur.

Cerita ini diperuntukkan untuk pembaca usia atau setidaknya berpola pikir dewasa yang mampu membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Jadi yang masih polos dan masih ingin polos dipersilakan tekan tombol mundur. _Hush._

Akhirnya, selamat membaca.  
 _Enjoy._

— **Len's Bloody Spices —  
** — _have you see flood... from blood? —_

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

"Len, kamu masih main?"

"Hm."

" Apa kau tidak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan bersama pacarmu ini selain mengabaikannya dan bermain _game_ seharian penuh?"

Suara feminin yang memasuki telinga sedikit terhalang oleh sepasang kepala _headset._ Ia bicara cukup dekat—saat aku menoleh sedikit, malah kudapati ia tepat berada dalam jarak minimum.

Dua detik kuabaikan, epidermis kulit tangannya bergesekan dengan pundakku yang sedikit dingin karena suhu kamar yang memang kuatur demikian. Dari gelagat tangannya yang seperti ingin mencekik, juga dari daging empuk yang belahannya menempel di balik leherku, kurasa ia sedang mencoba menggoda dengan cara memeluk.

Mulutnya bau. Kering, persis seperti orang baru bangun. Atau memang benar baru bangun, kurasa. Mengingat suaranya masih agak parau, dan rasanya sudah sekitar dua jam berlalu semenjak terakhir aku mendengar suaranya terakhir.

Aku terlalu terlarut dalam rangkaian pergerakan piksel permainan daring komputer di depan mata, sampai-sampai aku lupa akan keberadaan ia yang tertidur di atas ranjang yang terletak di balik bangku putar tempatku mematri sejarah.

Ah, tidak. Setelah kuingat lagi, wanita ini sudah datang semenjak pagi. Kuabaikan karena karakterku sedang dalam situasi penting, dan akhirnya ia ketiduran dengan sendirinya karena lelah menunggu. Lalu kemudian kulupakan karena keasyikan.

"Hei, mau itu?"

Kulit lengan atasnya yang terekspos akibat potongan lengan pakaiannya yang cuma sedikit melebihi bahu menyentuh leher dan sekitar wajahku. Sejuk, lembut, menggoda, dan dalam situasiku sekarang, sedikit mengganggu konsentrasi.

"Aku sedang fokus, Miku."

"Kamu sudah konsentrasi sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tahu. Tidak lelah?"

"Kalau aku lelah sudah dari tadi aku berhenti," aku melepas mata dari layar monitordan menoleh ke arahnya untuk sesaat, "Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja."

"Jahat. Antara _game_ dan aku, mana yang kau pilih?"

Pertanyaan yang dianggap maut oleh sebagian jejaka itu sudah Miku tanyakan berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula, aku akan memberikan jawaban yang hampir minim variasi di tiap kesempatannya.

"Kalau aku bilang _game,_ kau mau apa? Putus? Meski pun ada banyak pria lain di dunia ini, kau pikir berapa persentase akan menemukan pria bodoh lain yang suka denganmu selain aku?"

"..."

Dia diam untuk sesaat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Len, barusan itu caramu bilang kalau kamu suka denganku, 'kan?"

Yep, reaksi standar. Aku bersyukur dia bodoh.

"Iya. Aku pria bodoh yang suka dengan wanita sepertimu, dan kau wanita bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada pria bodoh semacamku. Kau penting bagiku. Jadi tolong berhenti menyuruhku memilih—"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata, sensasi basah mengecup terasa di pipi kanan. Agak lengket. Sepertinya ia memakai semacam _lipstick_ tipis. Dan lagi, bau kering dari mulutnya masih tercium. _Tunggu, kau tertidur dengan bibir beroles lipstick?_

Tapi tetap saja, ini romantis. Atau bila kuharus jujur, erotis.

Perempuan murahan, dan mantan pelacur seperti Miku tidak akan pernah menemukan orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. Bila dalam bahasa yang ia gunakan: tak ada yang mau mencintai hatinya. Semua pria hanya suka dua bukit dan satu lembah yang ia miliki.

Ah, juga telapak kaki dan permainan lidahnya. Ia lumayan hebat dalam keduanya. Sumber: pengalaman.

Karena itu, cukup dengan mengatakan omong kosong atas nama cinta secara sporadik dan teratur, aku bisa menggenggam 'hati' wanita jalang ini dengan mudah. Pilihanku saat memungutnya di kompleks pelacuran benar-benar tepat.

"Hei, Len."

"Apa?"

Aku balik bertanya. Suaranya terdengar agak pelan. Tangannya masih memeluk leherku, dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi empuk saat ia menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi yang beberapa saat lalu ia kecup.

Ia benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi. Dengan cara yang aku suka.

"Tangan atau mulut?"

"... mulut."

Beberapa puluh menit setelah ia merangkak turun dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua pahaku, desing pedang dan ledakan sihir dari _headset_ -ku berubah menjadi desahan merdu seorang wanita murahan.

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

 **Anon #01:** [Mengenai rangkaian kematian misteirus yang terjadi belakangan...]

 **Anon #02:** [Pelakunya pasti orang yang sama.]

 **Anon #01:** [Mungkin. Tapi aku agak ragu orang yang sama bisa melakukan pembunuhan segila itu tiga kali berturut-turut dalam seminggu. Mungkin sebenarnya pelakunya bukan cuma satu?]

 **Anon #02:** [Maksudmu ada organisasi yang membunuh orang di malam hari tiap hari 'S'? Uwah, seram. Tapi satu orang juga bisa membunuh tiga dalam seminggu. Mungkin.]

 **Anon #03:** [Maaf, aku baru mengikuti papan ini sesaat yang lalu karena penasaran dengan kasusnya. Apa yang atasku maksud dengan hari 'S'?]

 **Anon #02:** [Pembunuhnya cuma membunuh di hari-hari yang diawali huruf S: Senin, Selasa, Sabtu. Ini tidak ada di televisi, tapi kalau lihat sendiri daftar kasusnya langsung tahu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di sub-papan Misteri, **Anon #03**.]

 **Anon #01:** [Kembali ke yang tadi—apa menurut kalian pelakunya satu orang? Beberapa orang yang bekerja sama? Atau mungkin organisasi penganut aliran sesat?]

 **Anon #02:** [Yang mana pun juga sama mengerikannya. Aah, tolong lindungilah kami dari siksaan Majo yang terkutuk, Dewi Madoka.]

 **Anon #04:** [ _Fuck off, weebs_.]

 **Anon #01:** [Yang di atasmu itu cuma bercanda. Dan tolong pakai bahasa yang sopan di sini. Mau diblokir? AYAHKU MODERATOR—oke, berhenti melawak. Mari bahas kasus ini dengan benar.]

 **Anon #02:** [Santai, **Anon #01.** Aku sudah kebal dengan makhluk semacam itu. _Eniwei_ , ayo kembali membahas kasus ini seperti seharusnya. **Anon #03,** ada pendapat?]

 **Anon #03:** [Aku rasa pelakunya tidak sendirian. Sulit membayangkan ia membunuh dua orang di dua hari yang berdempetan. Polisi, alibi, persiapan 'ritual'... ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan.]

 **Anon #04:** [... wah, kamu tahu sekali. Apa kamu salah satu pelakunya?]

 **Anon #02:** [Oi, oi. Kalau semua orang yang bisa melihat dari sudut pandang pelaku = tersangka, berarti kantor detektif itu sama seperti _safehouse_ teroris, tahu. **Anon #03,** Tolong lanjutkan.]

...

 **Anon #02:** [1,314 tahun kemudian: **Anon #03** (yang kelihatannya) cerdas tadi sepertinya sudah jauh dari komputer. Padahal dia baru _ngepost_ dua kali. Ini salah siapa, ya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya.]

 **Anon #01:** [Hei... bagaimana jika Anon yang tadi tidak membalas bukan karena dia sedang AFK?]

 **Anon #02:** [... oi, tidak lucu, tahu. Ini bukan film horor atau creepypasta. Mana mungkin dia dibunuhafafadfaerfeggaasafgl]

 **Anon #01:** [OI!]

 **Anon #02:** [ _Sori, sori_. Bercanda. Pokoknya mana mungkin, deh. Jangan bayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya **Anon #04** yang buat masalah juga sudah AFK, ya. Kalau begitu, aku juga, deh.]

 **Anon #01:** [Padahal malam baru akan dimulai.]

 **Anon #02:** [Aku punya malamku sendiri untuk diurus.]

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

Aku terbangun sekitar pukul sembilan malam.

... mungkin seharusnya tadi aku menahan diri dan mengajak Miku berhubungan sebelum tidur saja, daripada saat sore dan berujung pada jadi berantakannya siklus tidur begini.

Ah, terserahlah. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Menyesali bukan berarti memberi kesempatan untuk kembali.

Bantalku terasa empuk. Otakku tahu betapa nikmatnya bila aku memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan terjun kembali ke alam mimpi, namun sayangnya mata ini tak mampu diajak kompromi.

Jangankan berat meminta tidur, mereka malah seolah terbuka lebar secara paksa. Aneh, padahal aku tidak minum kopi. Apa jangan-jangan cairan nektar wanita mengandung kafein?

Kakiku terasa agak basah. Apa ini sisa pergulatan kami barusan? Rasanya bukan... aku ingat betul mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam. Kecuali Miku barusan menyemprot keluar diam-diam, tak ada kemungkinan lain yang terpikirkan.

Dingin. Aku tahu aku sendiri yang mengaturnya, tapi apa tadi memang sedingin ini? Bersembunyi dalam selimut sama sekali tak membantu, apalagi dengan genangan aneh yang ada di sekitar kakiku.

Aku ingin bangun. Tapi kegelapan dan rasa _takut—_ malas seperti mencegah.

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Meski mataku terbuka lebar, namun tubuhku yang masih kelelahan belum ingin bangkit sekarang. Apa aku terkena _sleep paralyze_ atau semacamnya? Hm, tak kulihat satu pun monster atau makhluk aneh di sekitar sebagai wujud halusinasi, jadi kurasa bukan.

Aku cuma bisa mengutuk pacarku, bila-bila ia yang berperan dalam menciptakan suhu dingin ini atas nama jahil.

Angin berhembus.

 _Aneh, padahal kuyakin jendela sudah kututup._

Tirai melambai-lambai, ditiup oleh angin yang datang dari luar.

 _Aku benar-benar yakin sudah kututup._

Aku menggerakkan tangan, mencoba menyentuh keberadaan seorang wanita murahan yang seharusnya berbaring kelelahan di sampingku—kudapatkan tangannya.

Kugenggam tangannya.

Yang basah, lembab, lengket, dan dingin bagai tak bernyawa.

 _Aku ingin berteriak._

Aku coba bangkit, melihat sosok diri yang baru saja menemaniku semalaman. Aku tarik tangannya perlahan, menggerakkan lengannya yang seolah tanpa beban. Menarik sosoknya ke wilayah yang mampu ditangkap oleh mataku dalam kegelapan.

 _Aku ingin berteriak._

Aku kejapkan mata berkali-kali. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan yang tak pernah aku puja, kusebut dan kupanggil nama-nama dewa yang kutahu sesuai urutan abjad.

Ini permohonan sekali seumur hidup.

Tolong, ubahlah pemandangan di depan mataku sekarang.

 _Aku ingin berteriak—_

Cairan yang tergenang di kakiku adalah _darah._

Yang membuat lembab dan lengket permukaan tangan wanitaku pun adalah _darah._

Warna kehitaman akibat kurangnya cahaya yang baru kusadari membasahi bajuku? Itu juga, adalah _darah._

Apa yang menyebabkan tangannya menjadi dingin tak bernyawa, dan ringan tanpa beban? Semuanya jelas— _karena hanya bagian itu saja yang tersisa dari dirinya._

 _Aku berteriak._

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini... apa-apaan ini, APA-APAAN INI?!"

 _Darah darah darah darah darah darah—_

Seperti ada seseorang yang mencipratkan sebaskom penuh cat warna merah darah.

Sejauh mata memandang, tatkala jemariku usai menekan tombol lampu dan retinaku menangkap gambar seisi ruangan, hanya satu warna tersebut yang dapat aku lihat.

Monitor komputer. Layar televisi. Karpet. Jendela. Kasur. Dinding. Lemari. Bahkan di tubuhku sendiri. Hampir di tiap sisi dan sudut kamar apartemenku, dapat kutemukan jejak cipratan darah.

Ada yang bentuk bulat. Tetesan. Ada yang merembes, membentuk bentuk tak tetap. Ada pula yang menajam, seperti bentuk cipratan hasil kibasan kecepatan tinggi.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku termuntah, menambah lapisan karpet berdarah di atas kakiku dengan beberapa untai ramen instan yang aku telan entah berapa jam yang lalu.

Asam. Panas. Tenggorokanku sakit.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus lari? Tidak, tidak, tidak—aku tidak bisa berpikir. Otakku seolah mati. Bukan seperti gir yang tersangkut kurang minyak, melainkan terhenti sempurna seolah komponen di dalamnya dirusak secara total.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Di atas ranjangku, di tempat di mana wanita lacur merangkap kekasihku seharusnya terbaring, tergeletak sebuah tangan kiri dari siku yang terpotong secara berantakan.

Daging yang tak rata, kulit yang terobek, warna putih tulang yang mencuat, serta darah yang bagai tak henti-hentinya mengucur keluar—aku menutup mulutku, menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan isi perut satu kali lagi.

Darah yang tercucur dari tangan tersebut seolah membentuk garis.

Di antara semua darah yang terciprat ke seluruh ruangan—entah ada orang gila yang memutar tubuh pacarku yang buntung dan kini hilang entah kemana atau apa—ada satu darah yang membentuk sebuah jalur.

Ujung lain dari garis darah tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah jendela yang seharusnya tertutup. Tempat di mana tirai putih dari kamar apartemen di lantai lima ini berkibar-kibar, dan angin malam menyerang masuk ke dalam.

Aku berjalan pelan ke sana.

Kakiku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar memijak di atas darah.

Aku sampai di sana dan menggunakan tanganku untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran jendela. Kucoba memajukan sedikit badan, mencoba untuk mengintip ke bawah—

—tiga inderaku mati seketika.

Mataku, oleh tubuh dari kekasihku yang akhirnya kutemukan lokasinya jauh di bawah sana dalam keadaan yang tak mampu aku deskripsikan karena tak tahan untuk berpaling.

Hidungku, oleh aroma amis darah yang memenuhi kamar apartemenku, yang perlahan memudar seolah berkata indera penciumanku mulai terbiasa oleh aromanya.

Lalu kemudian, telingaku, oleh suara yang aku kenali sebagai sirine polisi, yang makin mendekat setiap satu detik berlalu.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Seolah ada seseorang yang menancapkan paku beton di atas kedua kakiku, menusuk dan menghujamkannya lantai dengan palu raksasa.

Semua yang kulihat bagai kehilangan warna. Ratusan ribu warna yang bisa aku kenali seolah menghilang dalam seketika, membuat kedua mataku hanya bisa menangkap warna hitam, putih, dan, bagai menambah penderitaan yang tak berujung—merah.

 _Aku harus lari, aku harus lari, aku harus lari!_

Otakku tahu hal itu dengan pasti. Otakku juga sudah menjalankan simulasi akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi bila aku tetap diam tak bergerak. Namun aku tak bisa. Tubuhku enggan, mewakili jiwa yang juga seperti terbelenggu oleh rantai tak terlihat.

Kalau aku tetap diam di sini dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, apa aku akan tetap dituduh jadi tersangka? Ah! Aku bisa kembali ke kasur dan berpura-pura tidur—MANA MUNGKIN, KEPARAT! AKU TAK BISA APA-APA LAGI!

Hanya dua jalan yang tersisa: kabur dan menjadi buronan, atau diam lalu mendekam di penjara. Atau aku bisa mengambil jalan ketiga—melompat dari jendela yang terbuka ini, menyusul wanita lacur yang mungkin telah menanti di gerbang neraka.

... tidak. Aku masih mau hidup.

Bukan untuk alasan konyol seperti aku belum puas bermain _game_ atau apa, tapi karena aku memang ingin hidup. Aku ingin hidup, aku masih ingin bernapas. Jika harus kuberi alasan—karena aku takut akan kematian.

Kuingin hidup karena kutakut mati—apa itu hal yang aneh?

Aku memukul kakiku. Satu kali. Dua kali. Berkali-kali, menepak tempurung lututku yang kopong dengan tangan, memaksa bagian tubuh yang membeku tersebut untuk kembali bergerak menuruti perintah pusat sistem koordinasi.

Ingin kuambil pisau untuk kutusukkan. Namun apa daya, jangankan pisau, benda yang menyerupai saja tak ada yang bisa kuambil tanpa perlu menggerakkan kaki.

Dua puluh kali. Dua puluh satu kali—

Suara sirine yang berdenging di telingaku tak lagi mendekat. Namun mereka tak usai menyanyikan melodi repetitif. Mobil polisi yang datang mendekat sudah tak lagi bergerak.

Jangan tanya mengapa.

Jelas, karena mereka sudah berada dalam jarak terdekat. Mobil mereka sudah berhenti. Tepat di depan gedung apartemen.

Aku tak tahu lagi mana ilusi dan mana kenyataan. Segala persepsi akan dunia yang mulai kehilangan warna kini juga tak dapat lagi aku cerna dengan benar. Walau telingaku dipenuhi suara, aku merasa hampa.

Langkah lari yang berderap menaiki tangga darurat. Letupan peringatan yang ditembakkan. Seperti mimpi, namun begitu nyata. Pacuan adrenalin yang terasa benar-benar membuatku gila.

Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah berlari.

Aku sama sekali tak berpikir.

Kakiku bergerak. Tanganku bergerak. Tanpa diatur oleh kepala, hanya berdasar insting semata, berdasar dorongan hormon adrenalin semata. Aku terus melangkah secepat yang kubisa, melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada.

Kudorong orang dan barang yang menghalangi jalan. Aku tak peduli dengan sumpah serapah kalian. Kehidupanku menjadi taruhan di sini—meski pun aku bukan pelakunya, aku harus lari.

Sial, sial, sial!

Siapa?! Siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan ini semua?! Siapa manusia brengsek yang sudah membunuh Miku?!

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

 **Anon #01:** [Senin, jam 8:50 malam. Ditemukan mayat terjatuh dari Apartemen XYZ dengan tangan kiri terpotong. Tangan yang terpotong ditemukan di kamar milik (untuk sekarang kita sebut) Tuan L. Korban diketahui sebagai pacar dari Tuan L. Apa pendapat kalian?]

 **Anon #04:** [Pertengkaran biasa, mungkin? Kebetulan saja di hari Senin. Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya. Walau sama-sama terjadi di hari S dan tangan korban hilang satu, yang ini rasanya kelewat konyol untuk 'pelaku' kita.]

 **Anon #03:** [Aku juga sependapat. Kunci kamar apartemen itu hanya ada satu, dan sekarang hilang bersama pemiliknya. Kalau bukan dia pelakunya, satu-satunya kemungkinan lain cuma pemilik apartemen yang mungkin punya kunci induk atau sejenisnya.]

 **Anon #04:** [Itu terlalu gampang untuk jadi cerita misteri.]

 **Anon #01:** [Kasus dunia nyata memang tak secerdas novel detektif, **Anon #4**. Memang kau pikir berapa kemungkinan pembunuhan berencana terjadi dalam sebulan?]

 **Anon #04:** [Untuk bulan ini, kurasa sekitar 12 kali.]

 **Anon #01:** [Selain kasus ini, maksudku.]

 **Anon #03:** [Kembali ke topik. Apa ada dari kalian yang datang ke lokasi kejadian? Kotaku beda, sih.]

 **Anon #04:** [Bukan aku~]

 **Anon #01:** [Sayangnya, rumahku juga jauh. Informasi yang kudapat cuma dari berita televisi dan sub-papan berita di sebelah.]

 **Anon #04:** [Seandainya ini cerita misteri, pasti si Tuan M ini adalah tokoh utamanya, dan sekarang sedang berlari dari kejaran polisi sambil mencari pelaku sebenarnya. (lol)]

 **Anon #03:** [Kasus pembunuhan bukan lelucon, **Anon #04.** Sementara kau melawak, ada orang yang menderita di luar sana.]

 **Anon #01:** [Ngomong-ngomong, **Anon #02** tidak ada, ya? Aneh sekali. Padahal biasanya jam segini dia sudah _on._ ]

 **Anon #04:** [... **Anon #02** = Tuan L _confirmed_?]

 **Anon #03:** [Sekali lagi, kulaporkan akunmu.]

 **Anon #04:** [Maaf, maaf.]

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

Kejadian waktu itu cuma awal.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu semenjak Miku terbunuh seenaknya di dalam kamar apartemenku. Semenjaknya, yang kulakukan hanyalah berlari dari kejaran polisi, berpindah tempat menginap dari satu ke yang lain.

Wajahku tersebar di televisi dan koran—beserta namaku juga.

Aku tak bisa lagi menggunakan jasa menginap yang mengharuskan menunjukkan kartu identitas. Aku sudah mengambil semua uang yang kupunya di rekening, tapi entah berapa lama lagi hingga aku akan mulai menjalani kehidupan tunawisma dan tidur di jalanan.

Statusku berubah dari 'tersangka pembunuhan seorang wanita' menjadi 'pembunuh berantai yang membantai wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri'—yang kemudian juga disangkut-pautkan dengan rangkaian kematian misterius yang sudah terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan.

Sialan.

Pembunuh keparat itu dengan sukses berhasil bersembunyi di balik namaku. Aku tak pernah membunuh satu kali pun, kenapa aku harus hidup di dalam ketakutan seperti ini?

Jika aku menyerahkan diri ke polisi, apa mereka mau mengubah status tersangka yang kumiliki menjadi saksi? Harapan konyol. Yang ada mereka mungkin akan menginterogasiku habis-habisan, dan tak percaya akan tiap kata yang aku ucapkan.

"... ah, aku ingin main _game..._ sudah 21 kali aku kelewatan _daily login_..."

Mengabaikan omong kosong yang aku keluarkan dari mulut sebagai usaha untuk mencerahkan diri, aku mulai berpikir. Di atas ranjang motel, sambil menatap langit-langit putih yang mulai menguning.

Aku termasuk ke dalam anggota papan dialog anonim lokal. Sub-papan Misteri, dialog Kasus Pembunuhan Berantai Kota Z. Malah, aku adalah orang kedua yang masuk ke dialog tersebut selain _dialog starter._

Memang, anggota dialog tersebut biasanya cuma berkisar antara tiga atau empat orang (mengingat papan dialog tersebut tak begitu terkenal, khusus untuk penghuni Kota Z saja lagi)—tapi setidaknya, berkat itu, aku memiliki pengetahuan yang sedikit lebih dalam dibanding orang awam.

Pelaku sudah melakukan pembunuhan selama dua bulan belakangan. Semuanya terjadi pada hari yang diawali oleh huruf S—Senin, Selasa, Sabtu. Meski dibunuh dengan cara berbeda-beda, semua mayat berada dalam kondisi serupa; kehilangan satu tangan.

Namun semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, semenjak Miku menjadi salah satu korbannya, ada satu lagi pola yang masuk ke dalam kolam dugaan pelaku—'wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengan pria bernama Kagamine Len'.

Aku tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, namun pelakunya tahu siapa-siapa saja wanita yang pernah aku tiduri selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Mantan pacar. Pelacur yang kusewa untuk satu malam. Wanita acak yang kukenal dari bar. Aku yakin aku tak pernah menceritakan mereka pada satu orang pun... tapi kenapa pelakunya bisa tahu?

Satu-persatu, daftar nama wanita yang tertera di kontak ponselku mulai menghilang. Dari wanita yang paling sering kuhubungi, hingga ia yang nomornya tersimpan karena dimasukkan sendiri seenaknya.

Aku pernah tonton di film misteri, ponsel bisa digunakan oleh polisi sebagai sumber pelacak. Jadi jelas, kubuang ponsel lamaku. Tentu, aku juga mengganti nomor telepon. Tak bisa kuabaikan kemungkinan polisi akan melacak saat aku mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Untungnya aku menyimpan semua nomor kontak di kartu memori. Hari Senin dari minggu keempat sejak aku melarikan diri telah tiba. Sebelum korban selanjutnya jatuh, setidaknya aku bisa, _sekali lagi,_ menghubungi wanita yang mungkin akan jadi korban selanjutnya—

"—halo."

Aku berbicara pada wanita di seberang telepon.

" _... halo."_

Suaranya terdengar agak ragu.

" _... Kagamine?"_

Aku menarik napas sebelum menjawab.

"Ya."

Aku yakin ia mengerti situasiku—namun apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya sama sekali tak bisa aku tebak. Entah apa ia akan menghubungi polisi, menyuruhku untuk menjauh, atau mau mendengar apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Salah. Aku refleks bertanya seperti barusan saat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada beberapa rekannya di tempat pelacuran yang sama-sama pernah kusewa, tapi pertanyaanku barusan benar-benar salah.

" _Teman-temanku dibunuh satu persatu oleh pria yang pernah menyewa mereka. Dan kebetulan, aku juga pernah disewa oleh pria yang sama. Yep. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."_

"Dengar, itu—"

"— _bukan kau yang melakukannya, 'kan?"_

"Eh?"

" _Aku tahu itu bukan kau. Maksudku, kemarin ada satu lagi yang mati, tapi kau bahkan tidak bergerak dari kamarmu. Kecuali kau bisa menembus dinding dan menjadi tak terlihat, aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya."_

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?

Wanita di seberang saluran telepon bicara seolah-olah ia sudah mengawasiku selama setidaknya dua hari belakangan.

"Kau—"

"— _buka gorden kamarmu. Lihat ke bawah."_

Kuturuti perkataannya.

Perlahan, kusingkap sedikit pinggir tirai jendela kamar motel kecil tempat aku menginap malam ini. Langit malam tambah kelam oleh awan mendung. Kudapati hujan gerimis turun tanpa sadar. Tertutupnya seluruh jendela sepertinya membuat bunyi hujan tak sampai ke telinga.

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku menggerakkan mata ke bawah, merubah wilayah pandang. Di sana, kutangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan jas hujan, berpayung sambil menghadap ke atas.

Ia bersandar pada sebuah telepon umum. Tangan kanannya menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang turun di bawah, menjepit satu batang rokok di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"... sudah berapa lama...?"

Wajahnya yang tampak sedikit arogan dan agak terlalu cerdas untuk ukuran pelacur takkan pernah kulupakan. Ia seperti wanita intelijen. Dulu, aku sempat berpikir tak akan aneh bila ia ternyata agen pemerintah yang menyamar menjadi pelacur.

Jelas, itu omong kosong.

Tak peduli sesiap apa seorang agen wanita, aku ragu ada yang mau melacur hingga sekian tahun di tempat yang sama, melayani setiap pria tanpa batasan asal bisa memberi uang.

Luka. Entah itu nama aslinya atau cuma nama 'malam', mengingat wanita berambut merah muda itu tak pernah memberi tahu nama keluarganya pada satu orang pun. Atau mungkin cuma aku. Entah, aku tak punya waktu memastikan.

" _Hmm, coba kuingat. Mungkin... sekitar dua minggu?"_

"Dua minggu?! Kau sudah mengikutiku selama dua minggu?!"

—dan aku tak pernah menyadari ada wanita yang aku kenal selalu berada di dekatku?

" _Tempat paling gelap ada di balik sumber cahaya. Kau tahu apa artinya, 'kan? Atau kau mau menahan rasa malu dan mendengar penjelasan peribahasa sederhana dari seorang pelacur?"_

Manusia tak bisa melihat apa yang berada tepat di belakang kepala mereka—titik buta. Dia seolah ingin bilang kalau ia selalu berada di belakangku agar tidak dibunuh olehku.

" _Tadinya aku mengikutimu cuma demi keamananku sendiri. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau bukan pelaku sebenarnya, 'kan?"_

Karena ia, selama mengawasiku, dan saat pembunuhan atas nama diriku sedang berlangsung, tak pernah mendapati aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Karenanya, aku tak mungkin melakukannya.

" _Bisa biarkan aku masuk? Aku kedinginan di sini."_

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

Saat aku membukakan pintu, Luka langsung melepaskan jas hujannya yang basah oleh rintik hujan, menaruhnya di pinggir pintu secara sembarangan. Ia melepas sepatu, berlari kecil ke dalam.

"Aah, dingin-dingin."

"..."

Tanpa memedulikan sang penyewa kamar, ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sandaran ranjang, menggunakannya untuk mengelap bagian tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan.

Celana pensil hitam yang melekat pada paha dan betisnya terlihat agak lembab. Sepertinya jas hujan yang ia kenakan tak cukup panjang untuk bisa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku bicara dengan seseorang selain pemilik penginapan atau penjaga toko. Apalagi dengan seorang kenalan—seseorang yang pernah aku tiduri di masa lalu.

Luka menggerakkan tangan. Dengan lembut, jemari kirinya menyisir rambut, meluruskan rambut di pinggir mata agar bertengger di belakang telinga. Ia seolah sengaja melakukannya untuk menggodaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah main lagi ke tempat kami setelah membawa Miku keluar?"

... itu... tentu saja karena aku sudah punya Miku. Untuk apa aku membuang uang untuk wanita jalang lain bila aku punya satu wanita yang bisa kupakai kapan saja tanpa biaya?

"Semuanya merindukanmu, lho."

Luka mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

"Haku, Neru, Yukari, IA, Zatsune—mereka semua merindukanmu. Tapi tolong jangan tanya aku mereka rindu uang di dompetmu atau senjata yang bertengger di antara pahamu."

"... aku tak akan menanyakan hal itu..."

Lagipula,

"—sayangnya, mereka semua sudah mati."

"..."

Aku menggigit bibir bawah.

Dari lima nama yang ia sebutkan barusan, semuanya termasuk ke dalam daftar wanita yang tewas 'dengan tangan dipotong pada hari diawali huruf S' yang terbunuh selama tiga minggu belakangan.

Dan lima-limanya pula, adalah wanita yang coba untuk kuselamatkan, dan hanya berakhir pada aku menyaksikan bagaimana sosok terakhir dari kematian mereka, tanpa tahu bagaimana atau dilakukan oleh siapa.

"Kalau kau cuma mau menyindirku, lebih baik kau pergi."

"Bukannya kau mau melindungiku?"

"..."

"Karena itu kau menghubungiku, 'kan? Sama seperti lima rekan peneman tidur kurang beruntung yang tak mampu kau selamatkan meski pun sudah berusaha."

Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar menggunakan nada menyindir. Ia bahkan tak mencoba untuk menutupinya. Walau aku bisa lihat ada sedikit lekuk senyum di bibirnya, itu bukanlah senyum bahagia.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, mengoceh tak jelas mengenai aku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan lima pelacur yang tewas entah untuk alasan apa dan oleh tangan siapa, mungkin hanyalah pelampiasan kekesalan dan kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak seperti Neru atau Haku yang kabur darimu. Juga tak seperti Ykukari dan IA yang menyuruhmu menjauh, dan dibunuh besoknya. Jelas juga, aku tak akan seperti Zatsune yang mencoba menipumu agar ditangkap polisi."

"..."

"Aku akan diam. Akan kuturuti semua perkataanmu. Makanya... lindungi aku. Aku tak ingin mati."

Ia mengatakannya. Sosoknya yang selama inin kuanggap arogan, seolah melepas topeng kaca yang telah ia kenakan sejak sekian lama, mengucapkan kalimat dengan suara lemah, seperti perempuan pada umumnya.

"Aku tak ingin mati, Kagamine Len. Aku... takut mati."

Luka membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dua tangannya menutupi wajah. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi di mataku sekarang, ia terlihat seperti mencoba menghalangi agar aku tak melihat sosoknya yang meneteskan air mata.

Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan tak butuh 10 detik untuk memastikan apakah betul Luka sedang menangis. Dari suaranya yang parau dan sesunggukan, jawaban sudah terlihat jelas.

"Aku tak ingin mati... aku tak ingin tangan kananku terpotong, aku tak ingin dilempar dari lantai lima, aku tak ingin jantungku ditusuk, aku tak ingin perutku dirobek, aku tak ingin mati di hari Senin, Selasa, atau pun Sabtu. Aku ingin hidup..."

Suaranya benar-benar lemah. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Ke sosoknya yang berbaring di atas ranjang berbalut sprei putih kusam kekuningan.

Kedua betisnya yang terbungkus celana panjang ketat warna hitam saling bersilang, menempel erat satu sama lain. Aku bisa melihat pusarnya, perutnya yang datar dan putih mulus dari celah pakaian atasnya yang tersingkap, entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Luka masih menangis tanpa suara. Tetap dengan dua tangan menutupi wajah, membuat mataku tak bisa melihat ekspresi sedihnya tak peduli dari sudut mana aku memandang.

Tiga minggu berlalu semenjak malam itu.

Empat wanita, termasuk Miku, tewas tanpa aku bisa apa-apa. Lima yang datang setelahnya, meski pun sudah aku coba untuk menghubungi mereka lebih dulu, tetap terbunuh tak peduli apa yang aku lakukan.

Dan sekarang, wanita di depanku, Luka yang kukenal sebagai pelacur kelas tinggi yang arogan dan tampak cerdas, menangis lemah karena tak ingin terbunuh.

Ia sama sepertiku—bukan seperti dia punya alasan untuk belum mati. Dia hanya ingin hidup, karena dirinya takut akan kematian itu sendiri. Sebab ia belum mau berakhir, belum mau meninggalkan dunia ini. Hanya sesimpel pikiran hewan, takut akan kematian.

Karenanya, aku...

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Kugapai salah satu tangan Luka yang menutupi wajah, memaksa ia untuk berhenti sembunyi dan menunjukkan wajahnya, air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku... akan melindungimu."

"Len..."

Dengan tangan yang tak aku pegang, Luka menyeka air mata yang masih mengalir. Ia sama sekali tak mencoba memasang kembali topeng arogan kesayangannya.

Masih tetap berwajah lemah lembut, ia menarik kerah bajuku.

Malam ini, setelah sekian lama, untuk kedua kalinya, kutiduri sang pelacur arogan kelas atas.

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

... aneh.

Setelah kupikir lagi, ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Korban pertama yang tewas atas namaku adalah kekasihku, Miku. Ia terbunuh dengan tangan kanan dipotong dan dilempar dari jendela kamar apartemenku, entah darimana pelaku masuk. Itu terjadi hari Senin, tiga minggu yang lalu.

Korban kedua hingga keempat tewas pada hari Selasa, Sabtu, dan Senin minggu selanjutnya. Aku terlalu konsentrasi untuk melarikan diri sehingga sama sekali tak memedulikan siapa yang tewas.

Korban kelima, Haku, dibunuh pada hari Selasa.

Korban keenam, Neru, dibunuh pada hari Sabtu.

Korban ketujuh, IA, dibunuh pada hari Senin.

Korban kedelapan, Ykari, dibunuh pada hari Selasa.

Korban kesembilan dan yang paling baru, Zatsune, pada hari Sabtu dua hari yang lalu.

Kesamaan pada mereka yang tak dimiliki oleh empat korban sebelumnya, selain pada dipotongnya tangan kanan, adalah mereka tewas setelah aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

... setelah aku menghubungi mereka.

Dan itu dimulai sejak Haku, korban kelima, yang tetap mati dibunuh pada hari Selasa, awal minggu kedua setelah aku mulai melarikan diri. Itu terjadi sekitar...

 _... 14 hari yang lalu?_

 _... sejak 14 hari yang lalu, setiap orang yang aku hubungi, langsung dibunuh? Apa itu mungkin? Tiga korban sebelumnya acak dan tak terduga, tapi kenapa dari kasus kelima, selalu ia yang coba kujaga yang justru tewas?_

 _Seolah-olah—_

— _sejak hari Selasa, empat belas hari yang lalu, si pelaku selalu mengawasi._

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

" _Aku mau-mau saja... tapi... tiga kali seminggu saja, ya? Hm, bagaimana kalau cuma di hari yang diawali huruf S? Senin, Selasa, Sabtu."_

" _Len, aku... hamil. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Padahal kita baru kelas dua SMA."_

" _Aku sudah menggugurkan bayi kita."_

" _... aku ketahuan orangtuaku. Maaf... tapi... mereka... mereka ingin aku pindah sekolah ke tempat yang jauh."_

" _Kau akan selalu menungguku, 'kan?"_

" _Kau akan selalu menunggu wanita yang kau rusak ini, 'kan?"_

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Cerita ini harusnya bisa jadi multichapter. Tapi kau tahu, ada satu hal utama yang menyebabkan kenapa kisah ini harus diakhiri dengan cepat. Sebuah jawaban sederhana yang dirasa mampu kau tebak dengan mudah.

Yep. Males.

Daripada jadi MC ngambang, mending dibuat kek gini. Lagian, kalo seandainya ini jadi MC, saya yakin ujung-ujungnya bakal terhenti karena saya bingung gimana ngebuat usaha Len menghentikan pembunuhan lima mantan teman tidurnya jadi menarik. Ahahaha.

Btw, untuk kalian yang belum nangkep, Luka adalah pelakunya. Dan Len sudah mati. Apakah Luka adalah pembunuh berantai kasus-kasus sebelum yang melibatkan Len saya serahkan pada imajinasi kalian masing-masing.

Apakah pemilik pikiran di segmen terakhir adalah Luka atau orang yang mendorong Luka untuk membunuh Len, itu saya serahkan pada imajinasi kalian.

... dan sebenarnya, meski Luka adalah dalangnya, apakah Luka yang melakukan pembunuhan atau dia nyuruh orang lain (misal; pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang asli) juga bisa dibilang, terserah imajinasi kalian.

Dan untuk yang belum sadar, saya bilang 'terserah imajinasi kalian' itu sebenarnya adalah cara saya untuk menghindar kalau ada yang menuntut penjelasan. Weks.

Eniwei, terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf sudah menjadikan lima—enam karakter gadis suci Vocaloid menjadi wanita murahan, dan maaf pula telah menyiksa Len. Lagi. Dan yang paling penting, maaf juga sudah membuat fanfik di mana Len/Miku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Lagi. (lol)

Saya Elpiji, dan mari bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.  
Kapan? _Saat laut menangis,_ mungkin? xp


End file.
